Chuu
by Shiy
Summary: [OishiEiji] One should not stand too near one's... doubles partner.


**Title: **_Chuu  
_**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing(s):** Oishi/Eiji  
**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri characters are not mine.  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed.  
**Started: **17 May 04 17:03

It happened in just a second—impossible for him to react, impossible for even his nimble partner to do anything.

He was just standing behind Eiji—he would have to try and recall why he was standing so close to him later—when the shorter boy turned and tilted his face upwards to decipher the identity of the person behind him. And by their famous synchronization, or perhaps just by chance or pure reflex, Oishi had looked down at the same moment.

The foreign feel of lips on lips was stunning, even though it was barely more than a brush of upper lip against lower lip—it was still technically, a kiss.

They had both frozen for a moment, a second, an eternity, till brain function resumes and both drew back—one jumped while the other staggered uncertainly, wide-eyed.

Oishi could already feel a slow burn beginning in his cheeks. Eiji, high strung as usual, was hopping on the spot and wiping at his lips with the back of one hand. Oishi's cheeks grew hotter and he struggled to form an apology accompanied with the reason he was standing so close—why was he, indeed? —but a cry interrupted his flailing thoughts.

"Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai _kissed_!"

Of all people to have happened to catch sight of the little scene amidst the very lively tennis courts, Oishi thought his cheeks will burn right off, why oh why did it have to be Momoshiro Takeshi?

Eiji was in a greater frenzy now—and also beet red, Oishi now noted—and making little incoherent noises of protest while wiping at his mouth more vigorously for a while before giving up and committed his full effort to forming a coherent protest to Momo.

"It was an accident! It's not like we… we really kissed or anything, nya! Right, Oishi?"

"Ah… Aah…" he made vague sounds of agreement and nodded, not daring to look at his partner in the eye, but he highly suspected the damage was already done. The second-year was loud enough to attract the attention of everyone within 30-metre diameter. He stared at the ground and wished for it to swallow him up as an increasing amount of teammates turned in their direction.

Inui was scribbling frantically in his notebook, Oishi could imagine the glint of his rectangular glasses without looking at him. Kaidoh, bless the boy, had turned away with a hiss pretending not to have seen anything. Taka-san, who was in the middle of a match, had dropped his racket and was now staring at them uncertainly while blushing, even though he most likely hadn't actually seen what happened. Echizen is evidently smirking under his lowered cap and had joined Momoshiro in teasing the flustered redhead. Oishi thought he should go to his aid, but Fuji's smile, though the genius didn't say anything like the rest who were whispering amongst themselves, was immensely disturbing and distracting.

The vice captain squeezed his eyes shut—he is _not _hearing the increasingly scandalous things Momo was suggesting—and forced himself to calm down, and found within him a more plausible solution than having the ground swallow him up. He cleared his throat and took in a breath.

"Everyone, 20 laps!" There was more to learn from Tezuka than his tennis.

"Ehhh?!"

"It's all your fault, Momo-senpai." Echizen tipped his cap down and started jogging after Kaidoh, who seemed only too glad to leave the scene and returned to his familiar routine.

"Ehhh?! What did you say, Echizen?"

Fuji jogged by Oishi—with the still blushing Kawamura behind him—and gave him a sweet smile. "Does Eiji have to run too?"

"There's a 92 chance that Eiji will run as well." Inui muttered as he caught up with Fuji and Kawamura, looking as if he had every intention of running the laps with his nose in his notebook.

Oishi panicked. It wouldn't be fair to make Eiji run when he is possibly the victim in the whole episode. It wouldn't be fair to give him special privilege and invite further elaboration on the topic of their 'kissing'. And the redhead wasn't helping by standing there and looking confused. But after a few blinks at the various teammates who mentioned his name, he let out a loud "nya!" of realization and sprinted to catch up with the rest.

Oishi Syuuichiro let out a huge sigh, having been freed from his burdens—for the time being—and looked at the team running around the courts and silently professed his apology. His gaze involuntarily landed on a bright burst of red amongst the blues and whites—the boy was noticeably avoiding the front, middle and back of the cluster of running Regulars, dominated by Momo, Fuji and Inui respectively. He would have to talk to him later, after he used this time to remember why he had stood so near his partner then, so that he could give him the explanation he deserved and clear the awkward air. Momo and the others will get sick of blowing the little accident out of proportion soon. And things will return to normal between them. He nodded resolutely to himself. Yes, he thought absently as his fingers drifted up to his lips as if seeking a forgotten touch. That was what he wanted.

**Completed:** 17 May 04 23:57

**Glossary**

Chuu: means "kiss" in Japanese. :D

Nya: Is a cat-like sound that has no meaning which Eiji likes to attach to his speech.


End file.
